The Gift That Keeps On Giving
by Lavenian
Summary: After her birthday party, Hana gives Lou his birthday gift to her, and what transpires is a birthday night Lou would never forget.


**The Gift That Keeps On Giving**

"Bye guys! Thanks for coming!" Lou waved to her friends and their families as they left Hana's house, where they were celebrating. Lou returned to her boyfriend's room and turned on her tablet, opening up a video chat to a couple.

"Hey, Lou, how are you doing?" the red-haired woman asked.

"I'm doing well, mom, I wish you guys could have made it back." Lou's adoptive parents, the Saruwatari couple Goh and Anna, were away from Japan on a trip, intending to return for their daughter's birthday a week earlier. Unfortunately, their flight got cancelled and they were forced to stay away much longer than intended. They regretted not being there for her, but all the same, they wished her a happy birthday.

Anna shook her head, "Whether we're over there or here doesn't matter Lou, we'll always be with you; I hope you got our present in the meantime."

She held up the new laptop that she'd been eyeing for some time earlier that year, "I have, thanks guys."

Her boyfriend, Hana, walked in the room and started picking up the rubbish from the party, "Yo Lou, if you aren't too busy, would you help me out for a bit?"

"Sure," Lou turned back to Goh and Anna, "bye mom, bye dad, I'll see you next week, okay?"

"Have fun, dear." Anna said as she waved.

"Don't do anything crazy now, Lou." Goh added, also waving.

In the kitchen Hana was plucking errant items on the ground – beverage cans, discarded utensils, bits of confetti. Lou was at the sink starting on the pots and pans used to prepare the food.

After throwing the refuse away on the street for pickup, Hana went back inside and came up behind Lou, wrapping his arms around her waist and blowing gently inside her ear, "So how about we have some fun after you're done here, love?"

She laughed giddily, "If I feel like it, Hana."

He leaned into her just a bit more, "Come on, Lou, it's your birthday, you ought to treat yourself right."

She turned to him with a cheeky smile, "I know how to treat myself right, Hana."

"Sure you do," he said wryly, sneaking his fingers into her panties and clasping her A-cup, drawing a moan from her perky lips, she squirmed in his grasp.

"Come on, Hana, it's too early to be this frisky."

"…And by the time we get around to it, it'll be as old as the hills. You know I need this as much as you do, babe." At this Lou giggled like a bemused two-year old lass. If it were any other boy Lou would have slapped him silly and sent him with a red imprint on his face as a parting gift, but with Hana she'd left the doors to her personal space open whenever they were alone; ever since then, Hana made sure she'd never know a moment's rest for as long as he was around. If her adoptive parents found out about the "inappropriate" things they've done behind closed doors, they would explode on her like a volcano.

"All right, babe…" she said in part mockery and part coy, "…I'll wrap up around here and we can go 'woohoo' wherever you'd like."

Satisfied, Hana rushed to his room looking for something, smirking mischievously as he plucked a gift-wrapped letter from a drawer and walked down to the living room, "Hey Lou, come into the living room, I got your present in here." Hana mentioned that he would give Lou's present after the party was done, citing that it was a "private" matter that should only be between them.

A minute or two later, Lou stepped in, pack of condoms in her hands "I was wondering when you'd show me yours, but let's deal with that later, okay? I got us the plastic."

Hana walked up to her, and casually flicked the condoms away from her hands, "Hey, what was that for?"

"Sorry, love, but I think you will want to take a look at this."

Lou took the present from Hana and opened it up, inside was what looked to be some kind of official medical document of some sort, "What is this anyway…?"

"Well… if you must know, I volunteered to have a RISUG performed on me," he said with bold confidence.

Lou just stared at him in confusion, "A ri-what?"

"A RISUG, a Reversible Inhibition of Sperm Under Guidance. It's a new technique where guys go to shut off their sperm production."

Lou continued to look at him curiously; this was all Ancient Greek to her. Hana sighed and decided to just speak plainly, "I don't need the condoms anymore."

At this Lou was definitely surprised, "But… what if I… you know?"

Hana braced her shoulder with his hands and looked at her reassuringly, "Babe, babe, relax… I won't get you pregnant. Like I said, the RISUG will keep my sperm from getting in your baby soup."

"You mean like a vasectomy?" Lou couldn't help but frown at the thought – although she was interested in having unprotected sex with her boyfriend, she was also disappointed that she'd never bear his kids. Granted, they're an awfully long way from marriage, if that might even happen, but she could dream, couldn't she?

"Sort of, but it's not really like a vasectomy. Think of it like a spigot, where the doc turns off my sperm, temporarily."

"Really?" he definitely had her attention now, "How long does it last?"

He smirked, "As long as I want it to."

She blushed; the possibility of having unprotected sex with Hana, with absolutely no consequences whatsoever, was an exciting proposition, not to mention that if they decide to tie the knot one day and start a family… well, that'll happen when it happens.

"So, are you saying we should go for it?"

He scooped her up bridal-style, catching her by surprise, "I'm not saying, Lou, I'm doing, whether you like it or not."

She eyed him impishly, "What makes you think I don't like it?"

Hana's parents had gone out to buy some refills for their cleaning supplies, so he figured they could do it in the living room while the coast was clear. He tossed her onto the couch in the living room, drawing a loud gasp from her.

"Ouch, that was a bit rough, Hana."

"Sorry, angel, sometimes I forget how delicate you can be. But enough niceties, I'm sensing an animal attack coming your way and I fear you will not survive," he said with just a tinge of playful menace in his voice.

"Ah, no, please don't eat me," she said, whimpering playfully at his predatory approach.

Hana bit the fabric of her panties and tore them off her hips like so much gossamer, "Hey, you ripped my panties."

"Oh shush your whining, babe." Hana reached down and proceeded to dig into her exposed genitals, inhaling a long breath to take in Lou's sweet, lewd odor.

"Mm… Lou, I can tell that you haven't been bathing in a while, you stink." Lou blushed at Hana's rather candid comment. Even after having done so much in their various smutty trysts, she just couldn't help but feel a little flustered at Hana's perverted wordplay.

She continued to moan sensually as Hana's moist tongue ran across her labia and clitoris, titillating the passion in her heart, stirring a hunger most raw and decadent in her mind. He proceeded to dig deep, plumbing into the deeper parts of her flower. Lou squirmed like an upturned worm, her hole dripping with liquid from Hana's foreplay, touching her most delicate areas with his oral appendage, it felt so wild, and her breath hot and heavy. Using his fingers, Hana parted pieces of her pink flesh, exposing the prize inside: her clitoris.

"Looks like I've found the jackpot."

He engulfed the entirety of the organ in his mouth, sucking it gently. Lou was twitching, biting her lip to try and calm her growing arousal. Her juices were spilling out of the hole, se he dabbed some on his fingers and drank of them, "Gotta love them sweet juices, Lou." He shoved them into her mouth, "Go on, taste yourself, I know you like that." Her liquids had a very organic sweetness to it, something she takes pride in, at least where Hana is concerned.

He resumed his feeding once Lou finished licking his fingers, diving right in and suctioning her clitoris.

His sudden move caught Lou completely by surprise, and without warning she jerked her legs together, accidentally hitting his temples.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Hana!"

He looked at her with a rather malicious glint in his eye, Lou couldn't help but feel a little worried at the way he looked at her, "Hana? Are you okay?"

Without another word he viciously yanked her hair and set her on his lap facedown, with her rump elevated higher than the rest of her body.

"Hana, what are you doing!?" He didn't say another word, raising his hand and slapping her bottom cheeks, "Ow! Ouch! Ah!"

"You've been a bad girl, Lou, you done and hurt me, and now I've gotta give you your comeuppance."

Hana continually pounded his palms upon her posterior, with Lou pleading for pity, but Hana was not going to give her a pittance of it.

"No, please, I beg you!" Lou had a love-hate relationship with the spanks, they made her butt tingle and it appealed to her mild masochism, but Hana had a tendency to overdo it and he may have enjoyed inflicting pain on her ass a little too much. He tugged her hair back, Lou yelping in pain while he gave her what-for.

For about three agonizing minutes, Lou was forced to lie down and take her beating, all while Hana belittled her, "Squeal for me, piggy, squeal!" she pleaded for him to let her go, but he always savored the chance to indulge in opportunities like these and her appeals for mercy would almost always go unheeded.

Lou's buttocks turned swollen and red, and Lou herself was beginning to shed tears at the pain he was doling upon her hindquarters.

He at last relented, gently turning her around and lifting her gently towards his face, "There, there, love, I think you've suffered enough. Now what do you say?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Hana."

"…And?"

"…And I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"…And?"

"…And thank you for punishing me, I deserved it."

"Good girl," he kissed her on her sore butt cheek and sat her upright, "I hope you don't feel too upset now, babe." He wiped a tear off her face and snuggled into her neck gently.

Lou shook her head, "It's fine, as long as you don't get carried away too much." Now while he did, she kept silent so as not to spoil his fun.

"Good to hear. Now, what say we ditch the clothes?"

Worry crossed her face as he mentioned that, "Should we? What if your parents come back?"

"Lou, it's your birthday, and what better clothing to be in than your birthday suit?" Hana already began undressing himself, dropping his black tank top to the ground and unzipping his pants. Seeing as how he was already halfway there, Lou might as well join suit.

Scant seconds later, the two of them were naked in the middle of the living room. This was definitely a step up from their usual engagements. They had done all manner of naughty business in nearly all places at any time, but always with some closed door to obscure their activity from prying eyes. This was the closest they had been to doing it out in the open, where the risk of discovery was relatively high.

Lou couldn't help but feel so naked, so exposed, and looking towards Hana, with his manhood just hanging right there without a sleeve of plastic over it, she felt like a virgin again, recalling that same sensation when she and Hana first started their clandestine lovemaking.

Hana took notice of his little lovebird's furtive movements, "What's wrong, Lou? You look scared."

She turned towards him, face like a ripe tomato, "I'm sorry, it's just this is the first time we've done this where we didn't have a locked door between us and the outside, even if it's in your house."

"Babe, that's what makes it fun: more risk means more excitement." He said brimming with shameless confidence. He grabbed her shoulders and gently brought her closer to him, their body heat mingling together to create an intimate warmth as he stared at her with loving yet lecherous eyes. His right hand found its way behind her head and propped it up so their gaze was locked together, and he inched their lips closer, parting a second after contact for their tongues to dance their little tango. Lou's hands caressed his shoulders and chest, for though he was rather lean and skinny he was also well-built – corded sinews beneath his skin felt like hard leather, and for Lou, who was as dainty and delicate as a swaddling newborn, he felt quite powerful and even intimidating.

After a good while of the salivating soiree, he moved further down, tasting upon the supple flesh of her neck, kissing and sucking her creamy white skin, as though she were a woman made of delectable pastry and he a sweet-toothed leech drinking her. For one particular patch he pulled and pinched a little too tight, incurring a slight bit of discomfort as a hickey formed on her skin, but she paid it no mind, she didn't want to bother him with any more of her complaining. Hana bent down and continued to trace his taste buds upon her smooth body.

"I'll never get tired of this sweet flavor for as long as I live." He declared in between planting a few more hickeys on her.

She giggled in amusement, he made the silliest statements sometimes, but it warmed her heart, and made her blossom drip with love.

He stood up again and regained that devious glimmer in his eye that Lou had come to fear, like the devil come to toy with a sweet, but not quite innocent, angel, "But you know what would make this even better?"

She did not like the tone of his voice; it had that nefarious undertone to it that signaled red flags in Lou's mind, and it tensed her muscles in preparation for the worst that her boyfriend had to offer. Her fears came true as Hana lunged into her and threw both of their bodies into Lou's birthday cake, drenching them in sticky pink icing which caught on their flesh and hair.

Lou picked herself up and looked at the mess that she had become, "Hana, this will take forever to get off."

Hana smirked, "We've got all the time in the world, babe, starting with right here." He licked off a smidge of icing that landed on her nipple, and Lou let a squeal at his sudden action.

"Come on, sweet stuff, give me some sugar, a whole lot of sugar." Lou squirmed in the smooshed cake, pinned down by Hana's body weight, groaning coquettishly while he cleaned up the sweet dessert off the makeshift platter he made off her breasts. She moaned longingly, delighting upon his sucking, and Hana himself clearly enjoyed every second of doing so, his hardness growing until it was thoroughly ready for spelunking deep into the no man's land between Lou's slender legs.

"You've had your cake Lou, now I'd like mine, with lots aFnd lots of cream." He set Lou's legs over his shoulders, ensuring his length was poised to enter with minimal obstruction.

This, then, was the moment of truth. There was nothing standing between them now, just a sopping wet hole eager for meat to pound its interior. Her eyes wandered back and forth between his excited penis and his impish expression, her heart pounding at the prospect of complete, exposed sex; should she go through with it? Hana had total faith in this RISUG thing, maybe she ought to give it a try too.

"Okay Hana, you said that this RISUG will keep me from getting pregnant…"

He rolled his eyes as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Yes, Lou, I assure you you'll never have a baby while I have it."

Feeling a fair bit more confident, she at last relented, "Okay Hana, I trust you, and I'd like nothing more than your naked shaft thrust into me for the first time."

That was a bit of a long way of saying yes, but Hana will take it either way, "Ready or not, here it comes, babe!"

His head bobbed inside, prodding her bud slowly, looking for purchase amidst the narrow passage of her interior. Nudging slowly, he eventually found an opening, and ploughed deep inside. Lou moaned seductively as her vagina opened and tightened around Hana. With his foothold established Hana began a steady rhythm – pushing for depth as more inches of his rod disappeared. Lou's breathing became louder, the feeling of skin rubbing against the lips and walls of her proverbial treasure cave was very different from stiff rubber, it felt more raw and primal, and she knew that neither she nor Hana would go back to condoms after this.

Hana initiated some dirty talk, "Had fun on your birthday today, didn't you, Lou?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded absent-mindedly.

"I bet you felt like a fancy princess," he said, punctuating that last word with a sharp jab, and doing the same with every other word that followed, "you decked in your fancy dress clothes and surrounded by friends and feeling like royalty…"

Her mind was drawing a blank, only half-registering the things he was saying.

"But I know what you're really like," his beat grew in tempo, rubbing vigorously against the walls inside her, "you're my little bitch, and you know it."

Lou heaved with each motion, panting louder at his increased speed, tearing apart her defenses and leaving her increasingly vulnerable. Pain turned to pleasure and a deep emotion hidden in her mind began to stir.

"Even on you birthday I bet all you think about is getting me in your glory hole, in front of all those people too."

Lou had to admit she was tempted just a little bit.

"I bet you wanted me to do you in right here in the living room and make the other girls jealous."

Her face flushed as the thought crossed her mind, leaving goosebumps moving across her skin.

"You're a slut, my slut, good only for my fucking pleasure, and you want the whole world to know it, don't you!?"

"Yes, ah…" she moaned, "I'm your cock slut, fuck me! Ooh!" she was flush with ecstasy, any vestige of common sense or sanity was gone, Lou was completely lost to her own lust.

He was now free to do with her as he pleases. He slowed down now but penetrated with greater force, his manhood disappearing into Lou's gape with each forward thrust. "That's right, take it all in you… bitch."

Hana grasped her sore butt – drawing a sharp whimper from her – and held her in the suspended congress position, Lou bucking wildly as she held onto his neck for support.

Shrieks of joy and gasps like those of a delighted schoolgirl streamed from her mouth now, "Hana, oh Hana… I think, I… I'm going to cum!"

"I think… I think I'm ready to go too!"

"Do it, do it! I want it in me!"

Hana released, and Lou braced her hands into his nape while hot steaming semen ejaculated up into her body. She never experienced this sensation with a condom, which they were definitely not using anymore after this.

Exhausted, Hana fell back against a beanbag chair, with Lou on top of him. Smiles curved on their lips as eyes soulfully looked at each other, followed by two lips meeting in moist passion.

After a second or so, Lou pulled back, "That was… different."

"Is different okay?"

She smirked, "No, different is better. Way better."

"I knew you'd like it."

Lou wiped a dab of icing on him and sucked on it, "You are just full of surprises, Hana Asakura."

"…And you've got a mess to clean up, Lou Roux." He gestured to his dick, covered in both his cum and Lou's.

"Do I have to?" she pouted.

"You've cleaned it up all the previous times, now is no different."

Sighing in resignation, Lou knelt down before his wet cock and proceeded to wipe it clean with her mouth. Even on her birthday, Hana still treated her like his slave, "Oh well…" she figured that at least there were perks to being his bootlicker.

"Oh, hey mom, hey dad."

Lou suddenly jerked up at the mention of those words, and her confusion turned to shocked horror when her eyes laid upon Hana's parents, staring at them. Lou was reduced to a stutter trying to form coherent words, "Um… I- that is… I can explain…"

Anna turned to her son, "Hana, if you two were going to do this, could you have at least not made such a mess with the cake?"

"Sorry about that, guess I kind of went rogue with it." He replied sheepishly.

"Well don't expect us to clean up after you. Anyway, we'll be in the kitchen."

"Sure, I'll clean up here in a jiffy." Hana turned to Lou, who was red as an apple and looking both dumbfounded and embarrassed, "Lou? What's the matter?"

"Wha- what was that all about?"

"I guess they weren't too happy about the mess."

"No, I mean, they didn't even freak out or anything."

"Well, I would think not, since they know what we were doing anyway"

Her jaw dropped and her hue became as deep as ketchup, "W-W-What!?"

"How do you think I coulda gotten the RISUG? I don't have that kind of money so I asked my parents to help me out."

"You told them we have sex!?"

"Yeah, my parents are pretty chill about that, we talk about that stuff all the time."

Hana speaking about it with such a casual tone took her by surprise, but she was more surprised by the fact that he spoke about it with his folks so openly; it was just too much information. Her mind went blank and she fainted into the cake.

Hana immediately rushed to her side, trying to revive her, "Lou? Lou!"

This was probably the most memorable birthday she'd ever have.


End file.
